


A Christmas to Remember

by HoneyBeeswax



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeswax/pseuds/HoneyBeeswax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke will be making sure that Sakura will never forget this Christmas. SausSaku and hinted NaruHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again with another SasuSaku one shot! Enjoy!
> 
> Note: I am also Inulover411299 on Fanfiction.net.

It was Christmas Day in Konoha, and Sakura Haruno was currently hosting a Christmas party at her house. Sakura smiled as she walked into her living room filled with all of her friends: Sai, Team Gai and ALL of the Rookie Nine. Her emerald eyes lit up at that last thought.

It’s been a year now since Naruto and she brought Sasuke back home, although he didn’t put up much of a fight since he completed his goal of killing his older brother. They didn’t even have to fight him! It truly was a happy ruin with smiles from both sides, well except for Sasuke; he smirked at his old teammates.

Lady Tsunade gave him his punishment when they returned to the village: he was to remain a genin for a year with only D and C ranked mission. Sasuke did not mind his punishment since it was lightened greatly since he willing came back to the village and destroyed two major threats to Konoha: Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru. His original punishment would have been death.

Over the past year Team 7 has grown very close: Sasuke and Naruto re-created their brotherly bond and as for Sakura, she one of the few girls Sasuke doesn’t mind hanging out with or talking too. She got rid of her fangirlish antics and become stronger, which made Sasuke able to stand being around her. That and the fact that she still loved him ever though he left her lying on a bench on a cold dark night, alone.

That’s right: Sakura STILL loved Sasuke. She confessed to him again after a month of him being back in Konoha; although she didn’t expect him to return her feelings and she told him that.  
Sasuke had just given her an “hn” before he walked away to go eat lunch at the Ramen shop.

Sakura had thought she had been completely ruined their friendship that they had started. That wasn’t what she wished for. He was just supposed to reject her and then they would continue to be friends.

But Sasuke proved her wrong when he turned around after a few feet and asked her if she was going to go eat lunch with him still or stand there all day.

Sakura of course smiled and jogged to catch up to him before she started to tell him another story of her adventures from when he was gone. He seemed to like hearing those a lot.  
Sakura sighed as she sat down in the loveseat next to the fire place, her pink hair swaying as she moved. She looked at her friends and giggled.

Naruto and Ino were having an argument of who was prettier: Ino or Hinata. Ino thought she was prettier and Naruto thought his girlfriend, Hinata, was prettier. Hinata was standing next to Naruto blushing bright red. It was clear no one would win that argument.

Choji, Kiba, and Shino where sitting on the floor watching the movie that was playing on the TV.

Neji and Shikamaru were playing a game of chess while Tenten watched. Lee and Gai were cheering Neji on and telling him to us the power of “youth” to defeat Shikamaru. Neji was clearing getting annoyed by them.

She continued to scan the room looking for more familiar faces. She saw Kakashi leaning against a wall reading his perverted book. She rolled her eyes at her predictable Sensei.

Her other Sensei, Tsunade, was sitting on the couch drinking her sake as Shizune tried to take the bottle of sake away from.

Sakura laughed at that scene and shook her head. She felt sorry for Shizune.

“What are you laughing at?”

Sakura jumped and looked to her right and up at the black haired, onyx eyed Uchiha. “Sasuke! You scared me.” She said as she gently hit him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You’re a ninja. You’re supposed to be constantly alert.” He replied as sat down next to her.

She pouted as she said, “It’s Christmas and there are 13 other ninja here. Who in their right mind would attack me in this situation? Besides, you’re here so you can protect me!” She said teasingly to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said, “Hn. I guess you’re right…”

Sakura blushed slightly at Sasuke’s reply. He didn’t deny that he would protect her. She smiled at him. “Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas, Sasuke?” she asked.

Sasuke looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. “Everything…but one…” he replied.

Sakura tilted her head to the side a little. “Really? What would that be?” she asked as her emerald eyes sparkled with innocence and curiosity.

Sasuke smirked and leaned towards Sakura getting close to her right ear. He then whispered in her ear, “You.”

Sakura’s eyes widen and she turned to look at Sasuke. Her face turned a bright red.

“Hey! Teme! Sakura! Look up!” Naruto yelled as he smirked.

Both of them looked up at the ceiling to find mistletoe hanging over them.

Sasuke smirked at the blushing Sakura before leaning in to kiss her.

Sakura instantly responded to him. After about a minute they pulled apart.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?” Sasuke asked in a whisper.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head as tears gathered in her eyes.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into another kiss and pulled apart for a second to whisper, “Merry Christmas, Sakura,” before he kissed her again.


End file.
